Let It Burn
by Lollipop-Prime
Summary: Sam is just a normal teenage genius boy, or so he thought. Sam had never felt like he belong anywhere until he met met the Cybertronians. Now he is faced with secrets about himself he didn't even know, but finding out the Autobots were in love with him and wanted him as a mate. THAT was unexpected, Sam wonders if he was ever going to make it out alive. . .
1. chapter 1

_Hello! This is my first fanfic, so please review. This is my version of Transformers but with some changes. I'll post more chapters up if I get positive reviews to continue. Also NO flaming! You don't like it, keep it to yourselves but keep in mind that this IS my first ever fanfic. Anyways, enjoy!_

 _Note: Sam is a brainiac for plot purposes. Like I said, this is my version of Transformers with some changes so DEAL with it. There is NO Mikaela, well actually she is in here but their relationship will be just old time friends. And this is a Mech/Sam so of course everything will be different._

0-0-0-0-0

Prologue

 _No sacrifice, no victory. No sacrifice, no victory. No sacrifice, no victory._

He never ran so fast in his entire life until now. All that he could think was that he needed to get to the building with the Cube and fast before it's too late.

 _No sacrifice, no victory._

And away from the Decepticon warlord. He would not let that dirty warlord get his nasty claws on the Cube. He would rather give up his entire life to protect the Cube he was holding in his hands.

 _No sacrifice, no victory._

Even if it means. . .

 _No sacrifice, no victory._

Not getting the chance to tell the Autobots how much they mean to him. . .

Chapter 1

 _A week_ _earlier_

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Sam jolted awake, for a moment his vision was clouded by the abrupt depart from sleep. He blinked a couple of times as everything around him came into focus. _What the hell is that noise?_ Sam mentally groan, looking around for that noise that woke him up.

 _Oh, my cell phone._ In a zombie-like motion, he reached over to his cell phone and and grab it to turn the annoying cell phone off.

Sam may be in a good mood for a reason but he was not, repeat, not a morning person. If a person that was dumb enough to ask him the definition of morning, he would say it's a place called hell that parents forced their children to go to (known as a place called school.)

Sam had to drag himself out of bed with a loud groan. Only to begin his boring morning ritual to get ready for school. He went for a quick shower, brush his teeth and went into his messy walk-in closet to throw on some pair of clothes. A gray long sleeve shirt with a black short sleeve shirt over it and baggy jeans with a black belt.

Sam lost track what were clean clothes and what were dirty clothes, so he just throw on whatever he could get his hands on. Sam went to put his socks on and his tennis shoes before picking up his messanger bag and went downstairs.

He was about to make toast when his cheery mother, Judy, stopped him.

"Ah-ah, no time for breakfast," she pointed an accusing finger at him. "You'll be late."

Sam shrug his shoulders. "The teachers won't care."

"Sam," his father, Ron, voice came from the living room. "If you want to go to college you have to go to school. On an empty stomach or not."

Sam rolled his eyes as he put the soft bread into the toaster. "Dad, I've got scholarship invitations from Princeton, Harvard, Stanford, Yale, _and_ MIT. Do I need to remind you?"

Sam may have been classified as a genius with an IQ over two hundred but he stayed a Junior in high school for tons of reasons and kept it hidden from his fellow peers at school. Even his only friend Miles didn't know about it. The teachers knew and always asked him the hard questions in front of the whole entire class just to prove his IQ.

 _Really,_ Sam thought. _Couldn't those dumb teachers pick on someone else who actually_ needs _to learn?_ Sam had always felt he was superior than most people because of how smart he is.

"I still don't see why you just won't except those invitations," Ron said as he came into the kitchen. "You could be in college by now. The very _first_ Witwicky to go to college."

 _He_ still _doesn't_ _understand,_ Sam thought bitterly, taking a bite of his toast. "Because, dad, I'm not going to be one of those kids who skips grades just because I'm smart and rub it into those retards faces," he took another bite of his toast. "I'm going to go through all four years of high school. I want to graduate like a normal teenager. Is that so much to ask?"

"Sam, we love you but watch your language." Judy lightly scolded her son. "And sweetheart you have to know," Oh no, there was his mother's proud look. Sam instinctively too a step back. His mother always do this to remind him, it was annoying. "Everyday I look at you, I see a handsome, intelligent, kind young man who can do anything he wants to. I am so proud of Sammy."

"Moooom!" Sam whined loudly. "Don't call me Sammy," he said. "And I get it. You've been proud of me since the day that I was born. Now I really need to go."

As he walked out of the door, Sam heard his father yell behind him that he was picking him up after school to get his first car. Sam smiled widely.

 _Parents._

0-0-0-0-0

Sam arrived a litttle late to his lower class of intelligence that was known as his classmates and history. His teacher scolded him lightly on being late but Sam shrug him off.

It's not like he ever gotten into trouble before and with an IQ like Sam's he was mostly the teachers pet. Sam loathe the idea of being the teachers pet but if he wanted to get through high school and graduate like a normal person he'll have to deal with it.

Sam watch the 'stupid' students go up in front of the class to tell about their genealogy report in a monotone voice. Sam pretended to yawn on some of them and look at the time.

When it was Trent's turn Sam pretended to be asleep which only add fuel to Trent's anger and hatred towards him. The whole time Trent has been glaring at Sam which went unnoticed by the teacher but not unnoticed by the students. Which made some of the students give a pity look at Sam who didn't notice.

"Mr. Witwicky, you're up!" The teacher yelled, actually thinking that Sam fell asleep during the students report.

Sam pretended to yawn loudly and stretch before gathering his great-great grandfathers things, including an old leather journal and an old pair of broken round glasses.

Sam locked eyes with Mikaela for half a second. Trent, who saw Sam looking at his girlfriend, flicked a rubber-band at him, which Sam dodged with practiced ease, looking away from his former crush and friend.

"For my genealogy report, I decided on my great-great grandfather, Captain Acrhibald Witwicky." Sam began to tell his story about his grandfather and the whole class were forced to listen to his story but the teacher was listening to it in interest.

Sam may not be a jock or really hot, or any other things that a guy like him usually was, but he had a way to a person's attention whether he wanted it not. Which was questioned by the jocks and every other guy who sent envious glares at him when a hot girl talks to him.

The girls stared at him with interest but not listening to his story and whispering to one another on how cute he looked. Sam didn't pay attention to them but was well aware of the whispers and he hated it.

The bell ring and the class clapped, making Sam's hand twitched.

 _Seriously,_ Sam thought, _Who the hell claps on a genealogy report?_ Either way he got an A and rushed outside to meet where his father would be waiting for him.

New car, Sam is coming for you!

0-0-0-0-0

Sam was pissed. No, no, beyond pissed. He had never made anything below an A. He kept glaring at the sheet of paper that had his grade on it.

Sam had been saving up twenty thousand dollars for the past two years, and helped with both of his parents garden and Mikaela's dad, Colin, garage, but his father took him to a used car joint all because he had a B. It was a huge blow to Sam's ego. The joint they were going to was right next to a gorgeous place that sold Porsches.

"Dad, seriously," Sam started. "I made a special fertilizer for your and mom's plants _without_ being watered for a whole month," he paused and looked away from the window to glare at Ron. "And you promised that you would pay half for my car but you still take me to a used car seller. I'm tempted to call the CPS for this cruel and unusual punishment all because I got a _B."_

"Well suck it up," Ron gave his son a grin. "Because it's your first car this will do. Whatever's left over can be put toward fixing up a car or saving it for an apartment for college."

Sam rolled eyes and let out a loud sigh as he went back to looking out the window. Sam briefly saw a classic yellow Camaro following behind them from the side view mirror out of the corner of his eye. When he turn to the side view mirror it was gone, like it never exsisted.

Sam mentally shook his head and continue to stare at the scenery as Ron pulled up into the the car joint and parked the car. Sam got out of the car with the thought of the classic yellow Camaro.

Sam stared at the cars in front of him after he walked towards to his choices of scrap metal.

"Dad, you got to be kidding me, right?" he asked.

"No, son, this is where you get your first car. Besides I remember when my father took me to get my first car. . ." Sam ignored his father who was too busy telling his story on the day he got his first car. He walked around with his father who kept on telling his story.

"—sure I was mad at him. I mean who wouldn't be mad at him, he took me to a junk yard and for what? To get a car? It was haorrible, I tell you, you can't imagine how horrible it was—"

"Dad." Sam said, trying to get his father's attention.

"—it could have been worst for you. I could have took you to a junk yard like my father did as a joke—"

"Dad," he tried again.

"—but it was really great, he taught me a lesson on what would happen if I got into an accident—"

"Dad!" Sam yelled, to get his attention. It worked.

"What!"

Sam pointed to a car. "You see that car over there?"

Ron looked over to where his son was pointing at. "Yeah. What about it?"

"That is a forty-year old virgin, the one to the right of is a fifty-year old virgin, and that rusty old blue one is I'm-going-to-die-a-virgin if you give me something that's not half a piece of crap!"

"Well, I now know which one to get you. . ."

"Dad!"

"Sorry, son, I don't want to be a grandpa at such a young age." Ron said. "Now come on, let's go see this Bolivia guy over here."

Sam sighed, but nonetheless followed her father over to a tall black man who came up to them. Ron and the guy exchange a few words before the Bolivia turn his attention to Sam.

"Hello, how can I help you Mr. . ."

"Witwicky. Sam Witwicky." he answered.

"Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B."

Sam nodded with a frown on his face. _I get that's your name, dumbass! And who calls someone uncle when they're not really your uncle? I say this guy is a pimp. . ._ Sam remembered his friend Miles and his uncle. _Eh, Miles' uncle is different._

"Sam," Bobby started as he walked towards the lot. "There is a mystical bond between man and machine. The cars, here, pick their drivers. The drivers don't pick the car. You get what I'm saying?"

"I'm probably the smartest person in the Western Continental United States," he mumbled. "And all the nice cars rejects me, so you probably don't have to worry."

The man began rambling about something that Sam didn't even pay attention when he saw it. His only salvation in this junk heap. "Oh my god!" he gasped, rudely interrupting the black man who glared Sam for the interruption. "Look at this car!"

The two men watch Sam ran over to a black and yellow 1970 Camaro. He circled around it, a big grin on his face. It was the same car he had seen in his side view mirror. Sam wonder how it got here but he didn't care. It was a nice car, better looking than any other car in this scrapheap. "Dad, what about this one?

Sam needed to know if the car was for sale or not. He saw it in his side view mirror out of the corner of his eye and he wanted it. He didn't know why he wanted the car so badly but there was something about it that drawn Sam in.

"Hm," Ron looked closely at the car. He had to admit for an old car it does look good. "That's a great choice, Sam." Bobby and Ron came up to him. "It even got racing strips."

Bobby, smelling a sale, patted the hood of the yellow and black Camaro and for some reason it made Sam's hand twitch, having a sudden urge to protect the car from the man. "Yeah, it's got racing. . ." Bobby looked the car. "Wait, I never seen this car before."

Sam barely listened to the man, looking inside before opening the door and climbing in. Oh yeah, this was freedom in its best form. Nice leather seats, funny accessories. He might need to take it to Colin's garage for a nice touch up, but he would do all of the work himself. After all, it would be his car, or at least it would be soon. He ran his thumb over the dirt covered horn.

"What the hell is that?" he tilted his head at the symbol on his Camaro, he was so fascinated by the symbol that he ran his thumb over it again. _I never seen this before,_ Sam thought, _but I guess that's why it makes it so unique. One of a kind this is. . ._

Ron saw that his son liked the car and he turned to Bobby. "How much?"

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, the slick wheels, custom paint job—"

"The paints faded," Sam interrupted.

"But it's custom," Bobby frowned.

"Custom faded?" The teen gave the man a disbelieving look.

"And you're a teenage boy," he tried writing him off. "I wouldn't expect you to understand."

 _Yeah, and I wouldn't expect you to understand that_ I _have an IQ over two hundred, mother fucker._ Sam thought with a frown.

"Five grand." Bobby decided, turning to Ron.

Ron shook his head. "Nope, I'm not paying over four."

Sam's jaw dropped. _What the hell?_ He had twenty thousand dollars of his own money! He'll, his father should be ecstatic that wouldn't pay for anything!

Bobby turn to Sam. "Get out of the car, boy."

"You said that cars pick the drivers." No! He would not lose his beautiful Camaro. He wouldn't.

"Well, sometimes they pick ones with a cheap-ass driver. Now get out of the car."

Sam flared his nostrils in anger. Damnit, Ronald Witwicky! Don't be a cheapskate for once. Sam reached for the door handle and got out, though it took a lot of pushing on his part.

"See, another reason it should be cheaper," he mumbled. "The doors need oiled."

Bobby began trying to sell them another car next to his Camaro, Ron trying to cheer his son up. As Sam shut the driver's door, the passenger door swung open and knocked into the car Bobby was sitting in.

Ron hurried over to make sure the man was okay while Sam felt the hair on the back of his neck raise. Bobby laughed nervously and started walking to another car when a high pitched frequency went throughout the lot, making glass shatter. Everything except the yellow and black Camaro.

Sam grinned, happy that his prize was safe.

"Four thousand!" Bobby yelled, holding up four fingers when he saw that every car window was shattered except the Camaro. He was a bit shaken up and shock on what had happened.

Sam wanted to laugh at the man. _I guess cars do pick their drivers,_ Sam thought with a huge smile when his father handed the man the money. He walked over to the car and to give it a test drive.

 _I can't wait to take you home,_ he thought as he was handed the keys.

0-0-0-0-0

"So, what do you think?" Sam asked, looking at Miles.

Miles was inspecting the yellow and black Camaro, circling around it like Sam did when he first saw it. Miles rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "Looks pretty good, for a rust bucket."

Sam sighed. "What can I say? My dad is a cheapskate."

Miles agreed. "While I agree, what are you going to do to fix it up?"

Sam raise an eyebrow at Miles in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are you going to do to make it look better?" Miles asked.

It clicked in Sam's head. Miles was talking about on how exactly was he doing to fix the car up. "Oh well, I was thinking on taking him to Mikaela's dad shop and see if I can work on him myself."

"Him?" Miles asked.

Sam realized his mistake with wide eyes and acted quickly. "Eh! Well. . . um. . . you know that men are attached to their cars. You just. . . have to pick the right one, like how Trent is attached to his."

Miles seemed to except that. "Are you going to lake like the rest of the students are?"

Sam rub his neck in thought. "Maybe. . . are you sure we're invited?"

Mikes waved his arms out. "Hello! Public property, everyone is invited!" he answered "Besides, the only one who will probably try and shoo us away will probably be Trent."

"Okay, okay, I get it. What time?" Sam asked.

"Around six o'clock." Miles answered.

"Alright, I'll pick you up probably around five thirty. Is that alright?" Sam ask his best friend to see if he approved.

Mikes smiled widely at him. "Of course!"

Sam smile. "Come on, let's go inside to play some video games."

"Okay, what game do you want to play?" Miles asked walking inside the Witwicky household.

"How about _Supreme Commander?_ " Sam suggested with a shrug of his shoulders

"That would be great!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: I do not own ANYTHING from Transformers, but I wish I did._

 _I just wanted all of you to know that Mikaela would be in this chapter. I'll admit I actually hated how they made Mikaela in the movie, it's just her character seem unrealistic so I kind of made a few modifications to where it kind of seemed realistic. I'm not sure. Anyways, please review and tell me how I could change the story._

 _Enjoy!_

Chapter 2

Sam sighed tiredly as he twirled the keys around his fingers, making a clinking noise as he did so. He had just finsished getting done with his homework and gotten off the phone with Miles who asked when exactly was he going to pick him up. Miles was being a real pain in the ass ever since he got his car.

Sam saw Mojo and went into the kitchen to get his medicine bottle, and walked over to Mojo and gave him his pill. "The next time you pee in my bed, I'll feed you to Bones, dog," Sam sneered at the little Chihuahua.

He tuck the bottle in his pocket just as Mojo whimpered at Sam when he threaten him. Sam gave him a glare. "Don't do that, it's not funny to piss in my bed and you know it." Sam said and walked outside with Mojo behind him so he can butter him up and forgive Mojo. As soon as he stepped on the grass his father instantly got onto him.

"Boy, you are stepping on No Mans Land. Get off." Ron half-joked, waving his gloved hand at Sam to get off the grass.

Sam rolled his eyes but did as he was told. "Tell me, dad, is this grass thing just for gardeners or is it just you?"

"Just him." Judy said before her husband could. "The flowers are my thing."

"Gotcha," he kissed his mother's cheek before going to his car, which he had the sudden urge to call him Bumblebee. Sam wanted to laugh at the ridiculous name. "I'll be leaving to go with Miles to the lake. I'll be back soon."

"Don't be out late no later than Eleven," his mother said. Ron repeated her.

"Whatever,"

"Don't forget to put your seatbelt on." Judy reminded her son.

"Mom, I got it." Sam whined.

"Alright, and please for the love of God drive safely."

"Mom, I told you I got it. Besides I got a higher score than you in Driver's Ed. Not to mention but you totalled four cars in six years." Sam half wondered if his car just shivered in fear.

"Hey! Don't be a smart ass with me, young man. I don't care if you have a higher IQ than I do, I'm still your mother," Judy warned.

"Right, sorry mom."

Sam climbed into the car and started the engine, a puff of black smoke coming from the exhaust. Judy gasped and glared at Ron. "You are such a cheapskate."

"It's his first car," Ron looked up at it started the sprinklers. "It's supposed to do that and until he can show me he can take care of that car, I'll up grade it for him."

0-0-0-0-0

"Miles, be honest," Sam started as he pulled up to the lake warily, spotting his ex-crush and friend immediately. "Are you sure we were invited?"

"Yeah, Sam!" Miles smiled. "I keep tellimg you it's public property."

Sam sigh and got out, giving his car an affectionate pat as he followed the excited Miles. Unfortunately, Trent DeMarco, star quarterback and his ex-crush and friend's boyfriend spotted him.

"Hey, I thought dorks is not invited." he said when he approached Sam. Mikaela threw Sam an apologetic look and he shrug her off. "What is you doing here with Freak-A-Zoid?" Trent was motioning to Miles who was climbing a tree.

"Public property. Anyone is invited." Sam simply said, his eyes half closed in boredom. Sam always felt like his IQ was going to drop every time Trent appears.

"Well, everyone else probably is but you _two_ ain't."

"Hm," Sam pretended to think. "Oh well, time to go then." Sam never wanted to be there in the first place, especially with Trent there to ruin every single moment of his life. Sam turn to Miles who was all the way to the top of the tree. "Hey, Miles! Get down here, we're leaving!"

"Alright!" In two minutes Miles finally set foot on the ground. He glared at Trent as he walked over to Sam and crossed his arms. Trent is always a sore loser.

"I hope you have fun with your _girlfriend_ Trent DiMaggit." Sam said, words bitter in his mouth as he turn around to walk to his car with Miles. Trent was quick enough and grab hold of Sam's wrist, gripping it tightly in anger.

"What did you call me? Repeat it, I dare you." Trent growled out, Mikaela tried to get him away and not to cause a fight but he wouldn't listen.

Just as Sam was about to repeat what exactly he just said, his car started going off it's rocker. The car alarm was blaring full blast. Sam got out of Trent's grip and punched him smack down to the ground before Miles and Sam ran straight for the car, laughing when they saw everyone covering their ears and started screaming. Once they got in the car the noise immediately stopped.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Sam asked between laughs. "He looked soooo pissed."

"You got that right. It's about time someone started standing up to him." Miles said with a huge grin on his face. "I didn't know you could punch like that."

"Neither did I." Sam said with a smile, rubbing his knuckles. "But it did hurt. I think I broke my hand."

"You should probably get that checked out." Miles suggested thoughtfully.

They sat for a moment and watched Mikaela and Trent have a little spat, the result of it was when Mikaela started walking away from the jerk.

"Dude, this is your chance." Miles said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, looking at Miles in confusion.

"You can give Mikaela a lift and rekindle your friendship." Miles explained to his best friend.

"Why in seven hells would I want to give my Ex-Concubine Friend a ride home? Besides, she made her choice two years ago and I made mine." Sam said, angerily as he remembered what exactly had happened between them.

Once upon a time Mikaela and Sam had been friends since first grade and they were inseparable. Then as they grew up together Sam started having a crush on her. When he finally got enough courage to tell her about his feelings to her two years ago, she said she was dating the star quarterback, Trent DeMarco. It turned out that she had been secretly dating him behind his back and never told him because Trent and Sam were practically at each other's necks all the time. Short story they got into an argument that ended their friendship.

"Come on, Sam. You have to do something. I know how badly you want to rekindle that friendship. Rip off the band-aid and do it." Miles said, giving Sam a pleading look.

Sam sighed, knowing that his best friend was right. "Can you get a ride home?"

"Aye, aye, Captain Crunch! I'll worry about that, _you_ worry about that broken friendship between you and Mikaela." Miles said climbing out of the car and wish Sam good luck.

Sam gave the blond a wierd look before pulling up by Mikaela. "Get in, Mikaela." he said sternly.

Mikaela laughed. "Let me guess, your friend force you to talk to me and rekindle our friendship?"

"Something like that." Sam answered. "Now, do you want a ride home or not? Because I can leave you here in the dust and pick up Miles instead."

Mikaela paused and bit her lip before warily getting in. As they drove on, Mikaela shook her head. "I can't believe I'm here right now."

"Well," Sam started dryly. "I could always pull over and you could get out," he said thoughtfully. "Or duck your head."

A glare was shot at Sam's direction. "What I mean is I can't believe I'm in this same situation. The same situation I'm always in."

"Not always," Sam said casually. "Who was that guy you dated two years ago? I forgot what is his name."

Mikaela smiled bitterly at the memory of her favorite ex-boyfriend. "It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that I had relationships, unlike someone," she looked at Sam who rolled his eyes.

"Hey I'd rather be furthering my career and college choices than to goof off all the the time." Sam said and glance at Mikaela at the corner of his eye. "Tell me what happened with Trent."

Mikaela took a deep breath and started explaining what happened between the two of them. Sam had a hard time trying not to smile when he heard that Mikaela defended him against Trent. ". . . and he acts like he owns me which is another reason why I broke up with him."

". . . are you glad that you broke up?" Sam asked slowly. He was hesitant on asking and look at Mikaela for a brief second to see her reaction.

It took Mikaela a moment to think about it. "Yeah, I guess so.

There was a few minutes of silence when the car started slowing down.

"Shit," Sam groan.

"Hey, don't sweat it. We can fix it just like the time back at my father's garage." Mikaela said. "And leave it to Ron to buy you a crappy car."

"At least my father isn't in prison." Sam snapped. There was a stunned silence that filled the car. "I'm sorry. You know how much I appreciate Colin."

Once the car fully stopped, Sam got out of the car and Mikaela following behind. Sam lifted the hood and stared in shock at what it was underneath it.

"Nice heaters," Mikaela whistled. "You got a high rise double pump carborator. Impressive."

 _And you're wrong, like always Mikaela,_ Sam though and crossed his arms. _But I'll let you feel smart for once since what happen two years ago._

Sam kept his mouth shut and fixed the distrubtor. "Turn it on, will ya?"

Mikaela went to turn the key, the engine roaring to life. "Can I drive?"

"Have you gotten your license yet?"

"No."

"Then no." At Mikaela's angery look, Sam held up his hand. "My car, my responsibility. You may be a mechanic's daughter, but you recently got your permit."

Mikaela huffed and stomped to the passenger door, got in, and slammed it shut.

"Hey! I'll make you walk if you don't treat him better!"

0-0-0-0-0

Sam sigh as he drove home. Mikaela can be a real pain in the ass, but that made him smile a bit. Perhaps they can rekindle their friendship.

0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile all the way across the country, a Decepticon in disguise as a police car was waiting for his spazzing friend to arrive.

 _Where the Pit is that glitch?_ Barricade grumbled mentally. _Starscream is going to have a human femme bitch fit if we don't meet our deadline. Then Thundercracker and Skywarp will be in bad moods as long as their brother is._

Barricade snorted when Frenzy climbed in.

 _"Those nasty insects shot at me."_ Frenzy grumbled in Cybertronian. " _All I got is one clue of the AllSpark."_

Frenzy stuck his finger in the valve and download the files he managed to get. Barricade read over the files quickly as they were downloaded. Frenzy began to search the name they found; Witwicky.

 _"Look at this,"_ Frenzy said. " _Samuel James Witwicky has been sending blueprints and theories such as projects to the NSA and he has been receiving acceptance to higher insect colleges and turn them all down, multiple times. And his IQ level is over two hundred. The average human IQ is between one hundred and ten and one hundred and nineteen. The boy is pretty smart for his age. He could be of use in. . . ."_

Barricade barely paid attention as he stared at the human insect on his screen. For a human insect, he looked handsome. Barricade couldn't wait to meet the human boy.

0-0-0-0-0

As this happened, Sam had followed his car to the junkyard that had transformed. Now he is being questioned by the police as Barricade and Frenzy spoke about their plans.

0-0-0-0-0

Sam flipped his phone shut and sigh. He had just gotten off the phone with Bae for another blueprint she wanted for the NSA. The last time she asked about a blueprint was that it took him two days just get the basics down. Lately, for the pass four days he had been working with a lot of things. That, and worrying about his 'car,' school, and Bae trying to get him to officially join the NSA and become her partner, he was very tired and just wanted to rest.

Ron hadn't been too happy about being woken up at four in the morning so he could come and get his son from the police station. He even had been very unhappy when that bastard of a cop took the whole 'bad cop' thing to a whole new level. Sam was getting impatient with the idiot cop and explained that the painkillers were for his dog and not some type of drug called 'Mojo.'

 _Bastard,_ Sam thought angrily.

When they had finally gotten out of the cops grasp, Sam had been scolded for not only leaving the house after midnight alone before but also being stupid enough to follow someone who had stolen his car and not knowing what he was up against. He had been grounded for the second time in his life. Four days without his car (not like he wanted to it or see it anyways) or television, and he was not allowed to go to Mikaela's dad's shop. Mikaela had even agreed that it was stupid, though it was was brave, but it was stupid to chase an unknown person.

 _That_ made him feel guilty. After four days Mikaela and Sam were talking to each other and catch up on what they missed out on their lives. They weren't on friendship terms just yet but it was starting to grow and Sam was a bit happy about even though he wished they were the same like back then.

Sam reopened his cell phone and call Miles. After the third ring, he picked up. "Dude, where have you been? I have been waiting for three hours for you!"

Sam sigh for the hundredth time. "I know, Miles, but I can't pick you up. You see, my car has just been stolen four days ago."

"What! How did I that happen?" Miles asked in mild shock.

Sam shrug, even though Miles can't see him. "I don't know, man. All I know is that I woke up to the sound of engine starting and saw it back away from the driveway." Sam explained. "But Miles, I think there's something with that car that kind of freaks me out."

"Why would that car freak you out?" Miles asked, sounding confused over the phone.

"I think the car is possessed. I started calling it Satan Camaro and I think it has been following me with _no_ driver at all." Sam said, looking out the window from his bedroom, remembering the night he saw his car transformed. "I don't know what's happening but it's freaking me out."

"Sam, calm down. You're barely making any sense right now. Anyways, are you coming or not because—"

"I'm grounded, since I didn't take better care of my car. Sorry Miles, but I can't go anywhere unless I get my car back." Sam interrupted. "Looks like you have to get another ride to go visit Olivia's house," he said. "And without me."

Sam heard Miles sigh tiredly. "Alright, I'll go to Plan B while you deal with your car and freaking out about it."

Sam press his lips together in a straight line. Miles didn't believe him. Then Sam just remebered what he's going to ask Miles yesterday. "Oh hey, Miles,"

"Yeah?"

"Can you watch Bones tomorrow for me and possibly give him a bath? I don't know why but that dog does not like me one bit and Mojo has been hiding from me for some unknown reason." Sam said.

"Of course, Sam. What are friends for?"

"Thanks."

"No problam-o."

"Well, I should probably let you go. I need to finish a project that I'm working on for school." Sam lied, he hated lying to his friend but he can't tell Miles that he's working on blueprints for the NSA. It's supposed to be a secret.

"Alright, but what are you working on?"

"Seriously? You want to know all the boring stuff that I'm forced to do to get a good grade?" Sam asked with a grin.

". . . probably not. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye." Miles said.

"Bye," but Miles already hung up the phone.

Sam flipped his phone shut and decided to go downstairs to get something to eat with Mojo following after him as fast as his little legs could carry him and went into the kitchen just to get some food, and go to hide somewhere away from Sam. Both dog and human not noticing a yellow classic Camaro driving by the house with no driver.

0-0-0-0-0

Bumblebee watch his charge with interest from afar. Never had he met such a being before. When the human boy first came up to him in interest, Bumblebee felt the AllSpark's radiation from him.

Bumblebee felt his spark pulse when he felt the boy's soft, innocent touch against his Autobot symbol on the steering wheel. It took everything in him to suppress the purr from his engine. Bumblebee didn't know what it was but their was something special about that boy. It was only a matter of time before the rest of the Autobots to arrive on Earth. Bumblebee just hope he will find out what it was about his charge that comepletely and utterly drawn him in before the rest of the Autobots arrive.

Bumblebee listens to his charge talking to his little 'dog' as humans like to called them. It was amusing to listen to his charge talk to such a creature even when it is not a human being.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here you go! This is the chapter you all have been waiting for! The one where Bumblebee shows himself and protects Sam from harm._

 _I do not own anything from Transformers, you of all people should know that._

Chapter 3

Sam whistled as he headed down the stairs, Mojo following after him as fast his little legs could carry, and went into the kitchen. He pulled out a gallon of milk, a bowl, and his Froot Loops. Call him childish, he needed his childhood favorite cereal, so he ate it often. Sam poured in the cereal in his bowl before pouring a good amount of milk.

Sam set the bowl on the table and was about to get a glass of milk when Mojo started barking from the open window above the sink. Sam growled. How many times did he told his parents not to leave the window open when they weren't around him? That was how Mojo got out of the house just to chase a cat across the street.

"Down boy," he ordered Mojo. "And stop barking!"

The puppy stopped to look over at him and whimpered as if he were a little kid getting scolded. "The puppy-pout won't work on me, Mo, but nice try. Now get down."

Mojo hopped down hopped down before running up to him and curled up near his feet, as if afraid of something. Sam gave a weird look at Mojo before grabbing a cup and pour some milk in it. Sam took a big gulp from his cup before setting it down on the table next to his bowl and grabbed the gallon of milk to put away. As he walk pass the window, Sam decided to shut it but when he heard the revving of an engine, he saw the Satan Camaro pulled up into the drive way.

It made Sam dropped the gallon of milk in shock and fear.

He ran to scoop up Mojo and grabbed his cell phone from his pocket before going into the living room. Sam quickly dialed a number and cupped it against his ear.

"What the hell, Sam?" Miles voice came through. "I've been waiting for you to come and pick up Bones—"

"Miles, listen to me," Sam said quickly. He peeked out the window, trying to see a yellow Camaro. "My car is back."

"I thought you said someone stole—Bones Stop!"

"Yes, someone stole it, but it's back. Miles, I think it's stalking me."

"Look, Sam, you aren't making any sense like the day before and by the way, Mikaela's dog is trying to hump my leg right now. A word of advice, get him neutered!"

Sam made a noise of disgust as he hung up the phone. He put Mojo down and whispered for him to go to his room and hide under his bed and if he needed to go pee he can use the toilet like Sam's been teaching him. The little dog let out a soft bark before going to do what he said. That was his Mojo, smartest little Chihuahua there is.

Sam took a deep breath and began to slowly creep to the garage. His dad's old motorcycle was in there and he took it to Colin's shop every now and again to have it tuned up. If he got to it in time, he could lift the garage door and speed towards his to Mikaela. Sam mentally cheered when he got to the garage and made his way towards the motorcycle covered tarp. He yanked it off and dug through a tin can where his father kept the keys.

 _Not exactly a smart place for them,_ Sam thought. _But he is my father so I shouldn't expect him to be smart._

Sam grin when he got the keys and ran over to the motorcycle and climbed onto it before putting the key in. It made a stalling noise. Sam frowned and tried again. Same result. Sam looked at the fuel gage and hit the motorcycle angerily.

 _Damnit!_ He knew their wouldn't be a spare gas can nearby. His dad used the last of it a week ago, so now he was out of luck. He looked around for anything that could be useful. Anything at all. Then he saw it, his worst nightmare. His mother's cute pink bike with a basket on the front sat there innocently, as if laughing at him because he had no choice but to it. Damn his mom and all things that are pink!

God, he hoped somone he knew won't see him on this thing. Sam grabbed the bike and pushed it to the front of his door, hoping that he could get a head start on Satan's Camaro. He peeked out the small windows and slowly opened it, thankful that it didn't creak for once. Taking a deep breath, he rushed off the porch before hopping onto the bike and speeding off.

It wasn't a very fast transportation and he knew it wouldn't beat the Satan's Camaro by a long shot but it was a worth of try if he wanted to live. He rode on the sidewalk and looked over his shoulder to see the car not too far after him. Sam was confused why it didn't just run him over already, but he was more focused on getting _away_ from it more than anything right now.

"Stupid Satan's Camaro. Fucking with my head, now I'm sure I'll end up in the Asylum when all this is over." Sam grumbled. "That's if I live long enough."

Sam knew it wasn't the best idea to turn into the downtown area where most shops were but if he wanted to get away, he could easily duck through a skinny alleyway and hop over a fence and—

Sam suddenly found himself flat on the ground, his head throbbing painfully and his back screaming in pain as the air was knocked right out of him. Through the pain, he heard laughs from guys, laughing at his misery and girls whispering to one another.

"Sam?" he heard a familiar voice ask. Mikaela stared at her childhood friend in surprise and slight concern. "You okay, Sam?"

"I'm fine." Sam groan, picking himself up and climbing back onto the bike. "There's nothing like getting chased by your car."

Fuck, his car wasn't too far. Well, if he was going to get killed, he would at least get away from other civilians. Sam rode away from Mikaela and pulled into an old abandoned parking garage not too far ahead, looking over his shoulder if the Camaro was still following him. He stopped the bike and hid somewhere behind the cars and watched it went past where he was, and jump when he heard a small siren go off.

Sam let out a sigh in relief when he saw the cop car before something occurred to him. _Was this some type of robot, too?_ He cautiously got off the and walked towards the now parked car, going over to the drivers door, trying to see through the tinted windows.

"Are you the police?" he asked. No answer. Sam decided to tap the window. "Hello?"

The door swung open, knocking him back to the front of the car. _What was it with me always falling to the ground?_ _Did people liked to see me in pain?_ He let out an unmanly squeak (which he would deny for ever making such a noise) when the police car revved its engine and began to descend upon him. Sam backed up from the car so his legs won't get crush.

"Hey!" he yelled, backing up with each revved of the engine. "Whatever I did I'm sorry!"

The police car left headlight came out, a spiked metal object holding it in place. It seemed to look at him as if it were an eye. Sam watched it back, wide eyed as he leaned away to avoid it touching him. The sound of meeting metal met his ears and the next thing he knew, there was a red eyed robot standing in front of him.

"Oh Fuck!" he yelled, quickly getting up and running away from the robot. _This is a bad dream, you're going to wake up, soon. This is just a really bad dream._

The robot ran after him, and Barricade was slightly surprised that an insect could almost outrun him. Almost. He swatted the insect so he would land on a nearby cars windshiel.

Sam landed with a painful moan. "Ow." _Yep,_ Sam thought. _Everyone does love to see me in pain._

Barricade kneeled in front of the boy, ready to bring out his flail if needed, when those wide hazel eyes stared up at him in fear. All the pain was forgotten when Sam stared into those red deep optics. He was very frightened what was going to happen to him. _This is it,_ Sam thought fearfully. _I'm going to die._

Barricade stared down at the boy in interest. Staring down at the boy made his frame hot with lust when he saw the fear in his eyes, it made him want to open his interface panel and—Barricade mentally shook his head at the idea and slammed down his fist after he was done examining the boy. "Are you username Ladiesman217?"

"What?" Sam whispered in shock.

"Are you username Ladiesman217?" Barricade growled, impatient of the insect.

"Yeah," Sam breathed. _Okay, this is weird talking about my E-bay page to a robot,_ Sam thought.

"Where are the glasses?"

"What?"

"Where are Archibald Witwicky's glasses?"

Sam let out an umanly scream (which he would deny himself for ever making such a noise) as Barricade got even closer with his pointy face and hurriedly climbed over the hood. He ran as fast as he could, away from the big scary robot, his heart pounding as it chased after him.

How did he know his E-bay username? Why was he asking about it? He was meant to take it down for NSA purposes but he kept forgetting to with so much work. Sam groaned when he saw Mikaela driving down the street, looking down every street and alleyway on her blue shiny scooter. No doubt looking for him. Sam didn't want to drag her into this mess, so that's why he did what he did next.

When he saw Satan's Camaro came out of no where and knocked the robot's feet underneath it. Sam ran over to it, in attempt for Mikaela to stay out of his problem. The Satan's Camaro pulled up beside him and open his passenger door. Sam, scared for his life and Mikaela's, got into the car. As the car went by Mikaela, Sam didn't missed the worried look on her face. It made him feel guilty for doing that to her, but he wanted her to be safe and didn't get drag into his mess.

Back when they were friends back then, Sam was always getting into trouble in school and Mikaela always got drag into them. This was Sam repaying her for all those times he dragged her into them. All he wanted was her to be safe and sound.

0-0-0-0-0

Sam yelped as he was tossed out of the Camaro. Ouch. He was sure he got more bruises than he could count when he was a kid. He heard the sound of metal against metal, for a moment he thought that cop car caught up but instead he saw his car transforming. As he listened he realized it wasn't as harsh sounding as the cop bot's transformation.

His car got in front of him protectively and Sam stared up at him in awe. He couldn't help but think the car is kinda cute. . . _Okay, that's wierd._ Sam must have hit his head harder than he thought. The cop bot transformed in mid-air, releasing a battle cry as it hurled itself at his car. They tasseled for a moment, Sam trying to stay out of the way. The cop bot released a little sized human drone, which began to chase the boy.

 _"Don't hurt the boy."_ Barricade ordered Frenzy through the comm. link in Cybertronian.

Sam yelped as something caused him to trip before he found himself pinned down by Frenzy. Sam saw a nearby utility shed before looking at the creature that pinned him down and he found himself captivated by those blue optics, just like the one his car has. An odd feeling welled within him. Protectiveness.

Frenzy stared at the human boy beneath him. He instantly understood why Barricade didn't want to hurt him. Just touching the boy made him want to rub against him like a horny dog.

Sam ignored the feeling of protectiveness over Frenzy and thought of something quickly when the lil bot started rubbing against him slowly. _What the hell?_ Startled, Sam threw him off and ran to the nearby utility shed and grabbed the buzzsaw. Sam didn't like the idea of hurting such a creature that didn't even hurt him but the robot started rubbing against him. As if robots could actually get horny!

Sam moved away from the drone when it started coming towards him. He really didn't want to do this so that's why he mouthed 'sorry' to the robot what he was about to do next. He used the buzzsaw to saw off his head. The dismembered head was talking in a language Sam couldn't understand but thought it was his native language.

Sam grimaced at the poor bot, already feeling regret for what he had done. It was then he realized that everything was quiet. No metal, smashing against metal. Sam walked slowly to where his car and the bot cop were, worried about who came out to be the victor. Sam wasn't sure if he could outrun Barricade with so much running he did today.

 _Thank the Heavens, it's my car,_ Sam thought relieved to the yellow bot who turn his cannon back into his hand. He could see the bot cop knocked out over by an electric plant, he felt slight pity for it as he whined in pain. _I don't think he wants to hurt me,_ Sam thought as he stared at the yellow robot. _Otherwise he would have done it by now like that cop bot._

Being brave, Sam asked. "Can you talk?"

In response, the yellow bot's radio began playing, **"XM Satellite Radio. . . Digital Cable brings you. . . Columbia Broadcasting System. . ."**

Sam raised an eyebrow at the yellow bot. "So you. . . you talk through the radio?"

The yellow bot seemed to smile and clapped at him and played an applauding track. **"Thank you, thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, You're wonderful."**

Sam chuckled a little. Well, if a giant robot complemented him, he might as well take it. "So five days ago, what was that?"

Flipping through the radio waves the yellow bot replayed as he pointed to the sky. **"Message from Starfleet, Captain. . . throughout the inanimate vastness of space. . . Angels will rain down like visitors from Heaven! Hallelujah!"**

Sam frown in response. "Visitors from Heaven?" he murmured to himself. "What are you, an alien or something?"

The yellow bot gave a firm nod and transform back into his car mode. The passenger door opened invitingly. **"Are there any more questions you want to ask?"**

Sam grinned, already taking a liking to the robot. "Well, I guess it's time for a ride." he said and climbed in.

Bumblebee was happy when his charge climbed in. Already having a smile on his face when he saw Sam looking out from the window. They drove around for a while and the yellow bot apparently knows wear he is going. There was a comfortable silence between them. But Sam had to break it.

"You're a pretty good driver. Better than my mom." Sam said. "Not that I want to hurt your feelings," he started slowly. "But what I don't understand, why, if you're supposed to be, like this super-advanced robot, you transform into a piece-of-crap Camaro?"

Screeching to a stop, the disguised robot opened his passenger door and dumped Sam out. Standing up, Sam yelled apologies when the Camaro drove away. Sam groan and started walking when he thought the robot wasn't coming back for him. He should have been more nicer to the robot and he did like his form but he was curious! Can you blame a guy for being curious? No.

An odd sound caught his ears and he turn to look in the direction the Camaro took off. Sam felt his jaw drop at the brand new Camaro pulled up beside him, shining brightly. "Well, fuck me," he laughed a bit. "A four thousand dollar car just turn into a forty thousand dollar car." A wide grin come onto his face. "Oh man, Trent is gong to be so jealous!"

0-0-0-0-0

Sam gulped as he watch the 'comets' fall from the sky. Sam had trusted the yellow bot and they were currently watching more of his comrades land on Earth.

"You really weren't kidding when you said visitors from Heaven, were you?" he murmered.

He climbed into his car ( _Now a kick ass new car, take that, Dad!_ ) and kept completely silent as he drove him to a meeting spot that Sam had guessed. He was brought out of his thoughts when by his car stopping somewhere near a big abandoned alleyway. Sam climbed out of the car, and blinked as he saw a Pontiac Solstice, a GMC Topkick, a search and rescue hummer, and finally a giant Peterbilt pulled up in from of him. Sam had to admit, those ghost flames looked awesome on the truck.

Sam watched the truck began to transform first and found himself mesmerizied as the rest of the vehicles transform after him. The Earth seemed to move as he watched all around him each and every vehicle transform.

Sam had to admit, it was so awesome to be in the middle of it all. Sam then turn to the bigger robot, somehow guessing that he was the leader out of all of them. All five robots looked at the human with bright blue optics and Sam couldn't help but let him be lost in the sea of blue. Especially the big bot who knelt down in front of him and his face close to his.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" the big guy asked.

 _They know my name,_ Sam thought in shocked as he looked into those beautiful blue optics and let out a nervous, "Yeah."

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short," the larger green Autobot said.

"Autobots," Sam said, remembered to call them that instead of robots.

Optimus takes the opportunity to introduce the remainder of the Autobots to their human companion and motion to a silver bot.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry, to leave you hanging. Anyways enjoy!_

 _I do not own Transformers._

Chapter 4

Optimus motion his servo towards a silver bot and Sam turn towards him. "My second lieutenant, designation Jazz," he introduced.

Jazz did a fancy move, landing on a rusty old car as a finisher. He crossed his arms, one leg hiked up onto the car as one lazily remained on the ground. "This looks like a cool place to kick it."

"Whoever owns that car is in trouble," Sam chuckled with a wide grin. He had to admit for an _Autobot_ the guy had style. Jazz found his body heating at the human boy's laughter. It must be his body adjusting to the planets atmosphere. Yeah, that was it.

"My weapons speacialist, Ironhide," Optimus continued.

The big black mech twirled his cannons around, showing off to the human boy like Jazz did. "You feeling lucky, punk?"

"Easy Ironhide," Optimus warned.

"Are those fusion cannons?" Sam asked excitedly, eyes scanning the different wires and metal structures that connect the weapons together.

Ironhide felt his spark pulse when the human became interested in his cannons. No one had ever been so interested in them until they had met the human boy. "Yes, they are." Ironhide said proudly, showing off once more of his fusion cannons to the human boy, making every Autobot present roll their optics at him.

Sam's eyes brighten and suppress the urge from jumping up and down. Although, he couldn't mask the wide grin on his face. He looked into making different types of weapons and had considered designing a couple of lasers or guns for the NSA, but in the end he couldn't bring himself to built something so violent. Who knows if such a weapon could get into the wrong hands?

"Our chief medical officer, Ratchet," Optimus continued on.

"My sensors indicate that the boy is anxious."

Sam grins at Ratchet, nervously. "Of course I am, how can I not be?" he asks but no one answers.

Finally, Optimus motioned to Bumblebee. "You already met your guardian, Bumblebee."

Bumblebee did a little dance routine, eager to get his charge's attention back onto him. Sam grin at Bumblebee. "So that's your name? I always had this sudden feeling to call you that!"

Bumblebee made a noise which Sam guessed it was a laugh. Ratchet gave the smaller bot a warning glare before using his lasers on his vocal processors. "His vocal processors were damaged in battle," he says. "I'm still trying to work on him."

Sam looked up to Optimus, suddenly getting even more curious. "Why are you here?"

"We are here looking for the AllSpark," he said. "We need to find it before Megatron."

"Mega-what?" Sam asked in confusion.

Optimus used his optics as a 3D projector, showing him what Megatron looked like and what horror he caused on Cybertron. The insignia on the projector caught Sam's attention. He had seen that symbol before, in one of his great-great grandfather's leather journals.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed." Optimus explained. "Our war finally consumed the planet, and the AllSpark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

"My grandfather." Sam whispered, thinking all those times that his grandfather told them about a huge metal being and was forced to go to a mental hospital. Sam felt really guilty how his grandfather was treated among his family.

Optimus nodded and continued, "It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the cube. Your grandfather accidentally activated his navigation system," he explained. "The coordinates to the cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How do you know about his glasses?" Sam asked.

"E-bay," Optimus answered.

"Oh, of course, my E-bay page." Sam laughs humorlesly.

Ratchet mistakes it for real amusement and replys, "If the Decepticons find the AllSpark, they will use its power to transform Earths machines and build a new army."

Picking up at the end of Ratchet's statement, Optimus adds, "And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

"I sure hope I still have those glasses." Sam muses himself.

0-0-0-0-0

Sam was officially having a major breakdown. His parents garden was trashed, he had five giant Autobots in seeing distance of his parents, and Mojo had just taken a piss on the one with the giant cannons all over his body and pointing at them at the dog in his arms. If it wasn't for the situation Sam would have been laughing at Ironhide, but he couldn't bring himself to do so when cannons were pointed at his dog and him.

Sam did the only thing he could do when he was nothing but a young child. "Don't. . . don't kill my dog," he said pleadingly. "Please," he added.

Ironhide had to stop his jaw from dropping at the utterly adorable look on the human boy's face. Big hazel eyes was staring at him with tears in the corner, a pink lip pouted outward making him look like a sad sparkling. Ironically, he reminded him of Bumblebee when he was a sparkling and had gotten into a lot of trouble.

Ironhide dropped his weapons and Sam grinned victoriously before running into the house, slowing his pace as he passed his parents so he wouldn't worry them. He rushed up the stairs to his room, and pulled out the biz where he kept his grandfather's old things. The glasses weren't there.

"Damnit!" he cursed, remembering that they were in his school bag. He turn around ready to go back downstairs when he saw Optimus at his window. Sam growled lowly before walking towards the big mech. "Look, I know you need those glasses. Right now, I need to find my backpack! So you have to be patient!"

"Just find the glasses."

"I will if you'd have the respect to hide! If my parents catch you, you'll be dead. Don't give me that look, my mom is a hellion with a baseball bat. Be patient!"

Optimus exhaled in barely contained aggravation. "Autobots, fall back."

Sam breathed a sigh in relief before going back to looking in his room.

Ratchet frowned as he nearly bumped into Ironhide. He shoved the mech a little, urging him to hid a bit faster. "Move!"

"Get away!" Ironhide growled back.

"What's the matter with you?" Optimus snapped at them quietly. "Can't you be quiet? He wants us to hide and be quiet."

Ratchet turned, only to run into a pole with electrical wires. His lights and sirens went off for a second at the brief of jolt of electricity. The medic fell down, making the ground shake.

Inside the house, Ron jumped up quickly as the electricity flickered, his legs carrying him over to the table so he could hide. "Earthquake! Judy, get under the table! Duck and cover right now!"

Judy blinked a couple of times in surprise when she saw her husband under the table. "How did you get over there so fast?"

Outside, Ratchet's optics offline before onlining again. The medic grin, "Wow, that was tingly!" he slowly got up to his feet. "You gotta try that!"

"Uh huh, sure," Ironhide said sarcastically. "That looks like fun."

Upstairs, Sam was growling for the lack of light. He made a mental note to design a pair of night vision goggles for his next project, or at least investing a flashlight.

"Sam?" he heard his father call behind his bedroom door.

"Sammy?" Judy called hoping her baby boy was okay. Her narrowed when a bright light coming beneath Sam's door. If he was working on an experiment in there that would cause the power outage. . . Judy would have no choice but to ground him until college.

But it was Ratchet shining the light through the window so Sam could see and find the glasses more faster. Sam rushed over to the window with a growl. "Ratchet, I know you're being nice and that's really helpful, so thank you, but if my parents see a giant light shining out of nowhere, they'll freak. Could you shut that off?"

The large green bot nodded and shut the light off. Sam hurried over to the door as he heard his parents muffled voice.

"Sam, are you in there?" Judy called.

"Why is the door locked?" Rob asked. "I don't like locked doors in my house, young man."

Sam waved the Autobots away from his window, mostly to Optimus who was peeking in before he ordered the rest of the Autobots to hide when his dad started counting. _What am I? Four? I'm not afraid of my dad counting._ Sam scoffed in his head.

He opened the door and gave them an innocent look. "What's wrong? Why does mom have the baseball bat?"

"Who were you talking to?" Ron tried looking through his son's room.

"You two," he answered.

"Why are you so sweaty?" Judy asked, her suspicions rising.

"I was working on an experiment that would save energy but it turned out that it caused the electricity outage." Sam lied and wince a bit at the terrible white lie. He really needed to work on his lying skills but it seemed his parents brought it. Mostly Judy.

"Well, we thought you might have been—"

"It doesn't matter what we thought," Ron interrupted his wife. "Where the hell is that light coming from?"

"Your light—""

Ron cut off his son. "Whatever you're going to say Sam, I don't believe it." he walked into Sam's room, making his son growl lowly.

"Seriously? Knock and asked permission wouldn't kill you, would it?"

"We did knock," his parents said in unison.

"No, you were too busy screaming at me."

Judy rolled her eyes. Typical teenage boy. Well, it's time to punish him the best way parents knew how. Completely and utter embarrassment. "Honey, be honest. Were you. . . masturbating?"

Both Sam and Ron stared at her in horror, both gaping at the smug woman. The Autobots, who could hear everything they were saying, looked up the word Judy uttered. They were glad they were made of metal but it didn't stop their metal from heating at the thought of the human boy doing such a thing.

"Mom!" Sam yelled in horror, knowing that the Autobots were listening.

"Judy, please, that's a father and son conversation. Not a mother and son one." Ron scowled at his wife.

He started to search Sam's room, determined to find the light source as Sam cursed himself for having such embarrassing parents. The house began to rumble again when Optimus leaned against the house in attempt to hide from the parents. Ron yelped as he climbed into Sam's claw foot tub.

"Judy, Sam, get in the doorway!" he ordered in a panic tone. "Don't be scared, it's just an after shock."

Sam and Judy glanced at each other with blank looks. They seemed to be having a mental conversation. It ended with Sam sighing and looking away and Judy smiled smugly at him.

Ron slowly climbed out of the bath tub, afraid there might be another after shock and looked out the window to see the yard destroyed and groan in irritation. "Oh no! The yards destroyed!"

As he disappeared, Ironhide turn to Ratchet. "Samuel's parents are quite irritating," he drew out his cannons, making Ratchet almost jump up and down in excitement. Almost. He didn't want to make the ground shake again. "Just give me the word and I'll take them out."

Optimus gave the weapons specialist a warning look. "Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans. What is with you today?"

Ironhide shrugged. "Just saying, it's an option," he shrug again. "What if Samuel says it's alright?"

Optimus thought it over. ". . . maybe."

Five and a half minutes later, Sam was walking away from the kitchen, glasses clutched in his hand and the only thing that was stopping him from giving them to the Autobots was his parents. How sneak away and give it to them when his parents are there? As Sam pondered about it he heard Judy make a fuss outside. Sam had a look of confusion on his face. Did she spotted the Autobots? He hurried out of the kitchen to see what was wrong. What he saw was a tall man in a black suit turned away from Judy and gave him a grin.

"Ahh, you must be Samuel James Witwicky, the genius of The United States." the man said.

Sam's face was a look of confusion. First, aliens knew his name and now this man. Who else knows about his name? Because it seems he was popular among humans _and_ aliens. "How do you know my name?"

"You've provided quite a few programs and blueprints for the NSA and Sector Seven over the years," the man said. Sam stiffened, his eyes darting over to his parents, but they were too distracted with the men their already ruined garden.

Another man in a suit came up and whispered something into the man's ear. Agent Simmons smiled and took the device away from him. "Recognized this?"

Sam nodded slowly. He recognized the device he was holding, he designed it about a year ago. "That's they actual foreign energy device I built. I sent blueprints for it out a year ago."

Agent Simmons looked impress at what he said. "The actual device? Color me pink, then."

He held up the FED in front of Sam and the thing went wild. Sam gulped made knowing exactly what that meant. Simmons grinned both at the noise and his expression. "Fourteen rads. Tag 'me and bag 'em!"

0-0-0-0-0

"So," Simmons started. He held up a plastic baggie in his hand that contained a sleek black android cellphone. "Samuel "Ladiesman217' Witwicky. That is your username for E-bay, correct?"

Sam clenched his teeth at the man. "Yeah, that's me." he growled out.

Simmons smiled at him. "You're quite the impressive young man, Samuel. An over two hundred IQ level and rising at only sixteen. I can understand why so many colleges are clamoring for your presence but E-bay, seriously?"

He pressed a button on the cellphone. Sam's voice recording from the night he followed Bumblebee to the junkyard played throughout the car.

"That you?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"What do you think?"

"Five days ago, Mr. Samuel here told a police officer that his car transformed," Simmons said. "For a moment I thought he built some kind of robot, until I remembered about my research, enlighten me."

"My car had been stolen," Sam said with a poker face. "But it's back now. It came back a couple of mornings after it had been stolen. It turns out that my uncle needed it so he can give me a better looking car, instead."

Simmons laughed for a bit before getting stern. "What do you know about aliens?"

Sam furrowed his eyebrows in false confusion. "Aliens? Like E.T.? They don't exist. It's an urban legend, besides if aliens are real the government will let us know about it. We're all protected by the government, right?" _I can't believe I'm playing stupid,_ Sam thought angerily.

Simmons scowled and brought out a badge. "This, boy, is an I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge."

"Yeah, sure," Sam didn't look impressed. He had never followed orders from people with badges, all thanks to Mikaela for the influence.

"I will lock you up forever," Simmons growled at the smartass boy, angry that he wasn't getting any answers. "If you don't talk."

"Oh, you're just pissy 'cause you need to go back and guard the mall." Sam said dryly.

Simmons growled more loudly. "It's time to talk!" he repeated more loudly at the boy.

 _I don't have to talk, you stupid mother fucker._ Sam said in his head angerily as he glared at the man.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'll post the other chapter tomorrow since I have spare time, I'll be posting more chapters up._

 _I do not own Transformers._

Chapter 5

Simmons growled more loudly. "It's time to talk!" he repeated more loudly to the boy.

Unnoticed to any of them, the FED started beeping wildly. Sam gasped as the car slammed into something suddenly, feeling his neck jerk forward quickly. _Damnit! That hurt!_ Two metal hands crashed through the windows and the car was lifted off the ground. The high pitch squeal of metal being ripped apart reached the humans ears, and the car dropped back to the ground.

Sam grinned at Optimus when he turned off his head lights. He didn't look too happy, but he gave Sam a friendly smile when he saw Sam alright. He felt extremely relieved that the Autobots were here, guns out and ready to fire.

"You assholes are in trouble now. Meet my friend, Optimus Prime."

Sam climbed out, careful of the sharp pieces of metal and glass. Ratchet picked up Sam and cut off the metal hand cuffs allowing them fall to the pavement. Sam thanked Ratchet while rubbing his wrists. He saw Bumblebee staring at him worriedly and waved. He gave Sam a relieved look (at least that's what Sam thought he did) before listening to Optimus. Ratchet, fascinated with the feel of the boy in his servo, he gently slides his metal thumb through his hair and Sam unconsciously leans into the touch.

"Taking the boy was a bad move. Autobots, retrieve their weapons." Some of the agents screamed as their only source of protection were magnetically pulled from their grasps and bigger guns were aimed at them.

"Yo," Simmons greeted Optimus nervously when he knelt down, eyes glowing threateningly.

Optimus raised and optic ridge. "You don't seem afraid. Our appearance isn't a surprise?"

"Look, Mr. Robot," Sam coughed so he wouldn't laugh at Simmons and rub his head against Ratchet's metal thumb as he grin widely. This is just so amusing! "I'm not supposed to communicate with you, except to tell you that I can't communicate with you."

That only made Optimus angery. "Get out of the car," he growled. "NOW!"

Simmons nervously got out of the car along with the men. Sam motion Ratchet to put him down to the ground and took all of their hand cuffs and hand cuff them. He walked in front of Simmons. "What is Sector Seven?"

"I ask the questions around here, NOT YOU YOUNG MAN!" Simmons shouted.

The Autobots pointed their weapons at the man. They didn't like him yelling at Sam, not at all. Simmons flinched as more blue optics stared at him. Alright, he'll admit he was a tad intimidated.

"How do to know about these guys?" Sam was smart enough not to call them Autobots in front of this guy. That would peeked the mans interest and he didn't want that. "Where are my parents?"

"I will not discuss this," Simmons snapped.

"Oh really?" Sam asked. He reached into his suit pocket, ignoring his protests. "Do whatever I want badge, no?"

"Oh, he's so tough now with those big alien friends backing him now, isn't he?" Simmons grumbled to no one in particular.

"Where's Sector Seven?" Sam asked.

"Oh what, your NSA pal never told you?" Simmons asked innocently.

"No, now answer the question."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Simmons said sarcastically.

Bumblebee had enough of the annoying male and reached toward his pelvic region. A metal piece popped out and hit Simmons in the back of his head with a comical sound. Lubricants suddenly poured onto Simmons, making him shout in protest. Sam laughed at the funny scene in front of him. _Where is a camera when you need one?_ Bumblebee chirped, happy that his charge was laughing.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricanting the man," Optimus ordered in disapproval but felt his spark pulsing when he heard the human boy laughed.

Bumblebee seemed to pout before reluctantly stopped. Sam chuckled before ordering the men to line up and hand cuffed them together. Then he went up to Simmons and ordered him to strip down. When he didn't do it the Autobots pointed their cannons at him, ready to fire on Sam's word. Simmons gulped and strip down while cursing Sam under his breath. When Simmons was in his underwear Sam cuffed Simmons to the pole he was standing next to.

Then Sam heard the sounds of helicopters and cars reached their ears.

"Optimus! Incoming!" Ironhide made a fusion wave as a convoy of SUVs and two helicopters headed their way. The tires on the SUVs popped as the Autobots transformed into their vehicle mode.

"Be careful," Sam whispered as he watched all of them speed off.

Optimus watched the worry on the boy's face change into determination. Such bravery in such a small being. He kneeled down and lowered his hand. "Up you get."

Sam climbed into his palm, letting Optimus put him on his shoulder. Optimus ran, the helicopters following him, all the while trying to dodge cars under his pedes and made sure that Sam didn't fall off. Primus, this boy was persistent. If Optimus wasn't running he would be enjoying the feel of the boy on his shoulder. He ducked under a nearby bridge and masked his energon signature, knowing that the signature he gave off was how the humans were tracking him. Bumblebee zoomed towards the Prime and the boy, intent on taking them somewhere safe.

"Easy, boy," Optimus whispered as he felt Sam's hands tighten on his shoulder stack. Sam yelped as he lot his grip and held tightly to a piece of metal on Optimus shoulder. He winced when he felt his arm yank out of its socket. Sam looked down in fear when he saw helicoptor blades swirled beneath them.

Bumblebee saw them and pushed himself to go faster. Sam cried out as he lost his grip, pain racing through his side as it connected with Optimus' foot. _I hope I didn't crack a rib._ Sam let out an oomph as a metal hand caught him. _Well, at least I'm not smeared onto the concrete._ The glasses slipped out of his sweater pocket, though he didn't notice.

Wind rushed on his face when the bot who caught him slid to a stop. Sam looked up to see Bumblebee staring at him with worry in his optics.

"Bee," he whispered. Bumblebee was so distracted by his frantically beating spark and the wild emotions in Sam's eyes that he didn't notice the helicopter until it was too late. Harpoons attached to wires shot at him and caught between his joints, making him fall to the ground.

"NO!" Sam yelled.

Bumblebee cried as he was separated from his charge. No! He had to protect Sam!

Sam was almost in tears and his heartbreaking when he heard Bumblebee cries of pain and sorrow. "Stop!"

Cars surrounded them and agents popped out of the cars, guns trained on the teens. Sam fought as they put handcuffs on him, trying to get himself as close to Bumblebee as possible. Dried ice vapor poured onto the yellow Autobot, making his wires and gears start to freeze. Sam could only imagine the pain Bumblebee is going through.

"Stop!" Sam yelled. "Let him go! You're hurting him!"

Sam was roughly dragged to his feet, but he still tried getting to his poor car. His eyes locked with Bumblebee's and he saw the terror in them, all because he hadn't held onto Optimus strong enough. Sam wrestled himself away and managed to get free before running towards Bumblebee. He grabbed the hose away from one of the agents and turned it onto him, only to be tackled and dragged away again, Bumblebee's cries still ringing in his ears.

He stopped in front of a smug Simmons. "Miss me?"

Sam kicked him in the balls for his answer. _That was for Bumblebee,_ Sam thought angerily. As the pathetic man lay on the ground moaning in agony, Sam got in his face. "When I get loose, I'll use every one of my brain cells to create a new way to kill you. Slowly and painfully so I can enjoy your pathetic screams as I record them." There was absolute hatred in Sam's eyes that made the men around him flinch and back away. They thought they saw Sam's eyes change to blood red as he was escorted away.

0-0-0-0-0

Sam looked away as he was gaped at by a blond chick. Did he had something on his face? The last time he had been stared at this hard was when Sam had created a crater in the backyard when he launched a prototype rocket and his parents scolded him for it and stared at him hard. It wasn't that creepy at the time but this was definitely creepy.

"Are you Samuel Witwicky?" the blond asked in a Australian accent through the headset. She made a face as if Christmas had come early.

"Uh," Sam stuttered. _Yep, I was right. I_ am _popular among humans and aliens,_ he thought. "Yep, that's me," Sam replied. "Who are you?"

"Maggie Madenson, I'm an associate of Bae Masters, also her friend," the blond smiled. "I am a HUGE fan your paper about quantum mechanics and your program for the inner signature detector. My friend here cracked the code for that."

Glen looked surprised at that. He had been highly suspicious when Maggie had come over one day with a DVD saying that she had a new program for him to use. It had sounded too complex to be put on a simple disc as if it were a video game. It greatly shocked him that it actually worked. Maggie never told him where she got it, so it was a surprise that a sixteen year old boy developed it.

"So is that why you're here?" Glen asked through the headset. It would make sense if it was, though he was a little unsure because Sam was a minor.

"Noped," Sam said cheerfully. "Bought a car, turned out to be an alien robot. No fancy treatment for this guy."

An awed silence was his reply and he chuckled. They touched down at Hoover Dam, and they were ushered out of the helicopter by a couple of agents. Sam followed a grey-haired man who had introduced himself Defense Secretary Keller. They rushed into a van before they drove further down the dam, not even a few hundred feet away from where they were before. Sam took his time to look over at the dam.

"Hey, kid." Sam groaned as he saw Simmons dressed in his uniform. "I think we got off to a bad start, no?

Sam smirked. "Yep, there's nothing like kicking a guy in the balls," he mocked and kicked his leg up for the effect.

Simmons scowled as he remembered the pain of getting kicked by the boy. "You hungry? Want a latte? HoHo? Double venti macchiato?"

"Where's my car?" the teen asked, the anger clearly underneath his tone.

A man that Sam never seen before came up in front of him, dressed like Simmons when he appeared at his house. "Mr. Witwicky, listen very carefully. People are in danger. Whatever you know, you need to tell us."

"Okay," Sam shrugged lazily. "But first, I want my car, my parents, a vanilla bean frappecino, and what I'm concern about why Worker Drone is not writing any of this down?"

The man's lips hardened into a line. Damn smart-mouthed boy.

"Oh, and Mikaela Banes juvie record," Sam added, remembering about Mikaela and Colin. "That has to be gone. Forever. Colin, too, when he gets out of jail while you're at it."

Banachek sigh and motion Sam to follow him. A group of soldiers joined them and Sam resisted the urge to grab for a gun. He knows that if a gun is in his hand he'll end up shooting Simmons, himself, and a random person accidentally and Sam didn't want to be in more trouble than he already is.

"Oh, right. Here's whats up," Simmons said. "You'll all been in contact with the NBE's."

Sam raised an eyebrow at the science fiction name.

"NBE's?" Epps asked.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials," Simmons said quickly. "Acronyms; learn them, use them, love them."

"What you're about to see is totally classified," Banachek said.

The group walked into a large room filled with gadgets, people, wires. . . Sam's eyes widen at the sight. _Well,_ Sam thought with a gulp. _At least I could tell Bumblebee where Megatron is._ Sam's eyes wonder on the frozen figure of Megatron, a constant steam of dried ice vapor poured onto him, freezing his joints and gears.

"What is that thing?" Keller asked in awe. The group moved closer to him, although Sam kept his distance, having a hunch that Megatron could hear everything that is being said. Even though he's frozen.

"We think his telemetry was screwed up when he flew over to the North Pole," Banachek explained. "He crashed landed here a few thousand years ago, we do believe. We shipped him here 1934."

"His name is NBE-1" Simmons added.

"Um, Nope," Sam said, making everyone turn towards him. "That, my fellow retard, is Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, A.K.A. the bad guys."

"Your great-great grandfather discovered him." Banachek stated. "The biggest discovery of all mankind.

"This is the source of modern age," Simmons agreed. "Microchip, lasers, cars, space flight, the whole she-bang. All of that was reverse engineered by studying him." Simmons walked up to Sam and was all in his face. "NBE-1, that's what we called it."

Sam rolled his eyes at Simmons childness. He wasn't going to let the arrogant fool try to intimidate him.

"You didn't think it would be a good idea to inform the government that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" Keller asked in disbelief.

"We didn't have any credible proof that it was hostile," Banachek said.

"Well, you got one now!"

"Why Earth?" Will asked in confusion. "What's so important here here that these things are trying to find?"

"It's the AllSpark," Sam answered, catching everyones attention once again.

"AllSpark?" Keller questioned. "What is that?"

"Hmm," Sam takes a moment to think on how he was going to explain to them. "From what I gathered," he began. "The AllSpark is how they created life on their planet. Mr. NBE-1, A.K.A. Megatron—" Sam throws a glare towards Simmons. "—wants to use it and transform Earth's machines into an army to take over the universe. Yeah, I know, the very War Of The Worlds, but that is what his plan is."

"Are you sure about that?" Simmons asked. There was something in his tone that made Sam narrowed his eyes at him.

"Hey," Sam put his hands up defensively. "Unless you got a better way of explaining why this guy is here than be my guest but I'm telling you, I'm right." Sam said before giving him a look. "You know where the AllSpark is."

Most of them present knew it a wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Banachek nodded slowly. "This way."

They walked down a long tunnel before bing lead into a room with windows.

"What you are about to see is our crown jewel," Simmons said.

Sam froze as he looked through the windows, a large cube shared object on the other side of the glass. Immediately, Sam felt a connection with the AllSpark, he felt a sense of happiness to be near it. Then Sam realized, it wasn't _his_ feelings. It was the AllSpark!

"President Hoover had the dam built around it," Banachek explained. Sam couldn't believe that he almost had a heart attack to find those glasses when all he had to do was let the asshole capture him. "Four football fields of concrete to hide the energy it gives off."

That caught Sam's and Maggie's attention.

"Energy?" Maggie asked. "What energy?"

Banachek smiled a little. "Good question."

He motioned everyone to follow him and Sam reluctantly left, feeling the AllSpark's sorrow when he did. Overwhelmed by the feelings, he took a deep calm breath before following the man.


	6. Chapter 6

_I hope you enjoy this chapter! Ugh! What a day!_

 _I do not own Transformers._

Chapter 6

They were lead into a smaller metal room filled with machines and wires and tubes everywhere. Sam looked around the room, taking in all the marks made into the metal walls. Everyone but Simmons and Banachek jumped when the door closed behind them.

"They have to lock us in," Banachek said. He went over to a container holding goggles.

"Has Freddy Krueger been up in here?" Epps asked, looking at the deep claw marks on the metal walls. Sam smiled al little. _Ha! Take that Miles, at least there is someone who is a horror movie lover like me!_

"Nah, Freddy Krueger only had four blades, dude." Glen stated. "That's only three. That's the Wolverine!" He made a clawing motion with his hand in the air, laughing hard as the man gave him a blank look.

"Don't worry everyone," Sam said. "When all of this is over we'll have a nerd-a-thon," he looked at Glen who smiled. "And a horror-movie-thon," Sam looked at Epps who smiled widely.

Simmons cleared his throat to get everyone's attention before speaking. "Does anyone have any mechanical devices?" he asked. "BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?"

"I got a phone," Glen said and pull it out before tossing the phone to Simmons. Sam had a feeling he won't ever get it back. Banachek passed around the goggles and they all let them rest on top of their heads.

"Oh, Nokias are real nasty," Simmons whispered dramatically. "Respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai."

"Nokia are from Finland," Maggie whispered in confusion.

"Oh, I like you," Sam stated. "I'll let you see some of my programming I've been working on. It would be nice to talk to someone who isn't a retard like Trent."

Maggie gave Sam a wierd look and he elaborated for her. "A jock I know at school who hates me."

Maggie nodded and everyone around them put on their goggles. Sam and Maggie put it on after them and watch inside box.

"We've been able to take the Cube radiation and funnel it into the box," Simmons explained as he flipped some switches. Outside, a wave a energy went throughout the Cube. A bright light filled the box and the phone began to shake. The phone suddenly turned into a smal, mechanic, spider-looking robot. It rammed into the side of the glass, meaningless language coming from its small mouth as it tried to break free and hurt the humans who were outside of it.

"That thing is freaky!" Maggie said.

"He's like an itty bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, no?" Simmons said with a huge grin.

The little robot was shooting the glass and let out a little tiny rocket from its chest. Sam saw Simmons grabbed something that looked like a button that is connected to the box. Sam eyes widen and acted quickly, he yanked the button out of his hands and broke it. The little thing inside the box stopped shooting the glass to look at Sam with hope in its little optics. Everyone else stared at him in shock.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, boy!" Simmons yelled in Sam's face.

"He's scared and confused. Don't you understand? He did nothing until he found out he couldn't get out of the box." Sam explained as he felt the AllSparks happiness for the sparkling being saved.

Sam didn't understand why he had a connection with the AllSpark but he didn't care at the point. All he cared was these cruel people were making the AllSpark depressed for killing those sparklings in the past. _Until I came along._ He felt anger towards Simmons for he was the one who was about to kill such a sparkling. The AllSpark try to calm him down with a soft melody in his head and he couldn't help but smile a bit. All Sam knew, is that the connection he has with the AllSpark is for a reason. And that's all that matters to him.

"Oh, yeah," Simmons snorted. "How would you know?"

Sam shrug and moved to the box to look at the little bot. He saw it's optics blink with hope and he took off his goggles so the little bot could see his hazel eyes. He put a hand to the glass. "It's alright, they won't hurt you. I'll get you out."

Sam looked around him to see everyone taking off their goggles to look at him in awe. "Let him out, please. He won't hurt you, I'll make sure of it."

After he finished saying that the lights flickered. _That would more likely be the Decepticons,_ Sam thought.

0-0-0-0-0

The soilders were filling up guns with Sabot rounds when the lights flickered again. It made the group of people uneasy, knowing what exactly what that meant. They were losing power and that ultimately meant Megatron (or NBE-1, as Simmons kept on insisting to call him that) was thawing. Sam looked away from the lights and walked up towards Simmons with the little bot on his shoulder (much to Glen's disappointment.) He knew that the question he was going to asked would more likely be refused, but damnit! Lives are at stake and this asshole was going to let everyone die.

"You need to take me to my car," Sam said urgently. "He'll know how to handle the Cube."

"Your car is confiscated," Simmons didn't even look at the boy. He was a teenager who just so happens to buy an alien robot. He was the one who spent years of research on these things, not this spoiled genius who happens to have Nokia (Sam was the one to name him that) on his shoulder.

"Well, unconfiscate him, then!" Sam snapped. He had no time for this asshole's shit! Couldn't this arrogant fool see that they were in the middle of a danger zone? Bumblebee would know what to do. He had been in this war pretty much his whole life. He could contact the other Autobots and they could get to Megatron before he fully realized had been fully unfrozen. Feeling Sam's distressed, Nokia moved to his neck and pressed his face to his neck to trail soft kisses on him in attempt to calm Sam down.

"I don't know what that _thing_ will do," Simmons hissed at Sam. He was NOT going to be pushed around by a civilian. "And there are lives at stake—"

"Oh, so you want to be the dumb mother fucker like in those movies who just sits here and sees what happens and then he dies?" Sam growled, pushing the little bot away from his neck much to the bot's disappointment.

That was the last straw for Simmons. "Look here, young man—"

"Take him to his car!" Will snarled, pushing Simmons up against a table. Agents trained their guns on him only to be overtaken by Epps and the other soldiers. Sam blinked. He had totally forgotten about the soldiers before he grin and shook his head.

"Acting like freaking ninjas. . ." Sam grumbled quietly to the small bot.

"Drop your weapon, soldier." Simmons ordered. "There is an alien war going on here and you're going to shoot me?"

"We didn't asked to be here," Will answered, gun pointed directly at an agent nearby, ready to shoot if needed. Honestly, shouldn't this asshole feel better that they had a giant robot on their side?

"I'm ordering you under the S-7 Executive jurisdiction," Simmons growled.

"S-7 don't exist," Epps retorted.

"Look, we don't take orders from you now that S-7 don't exist," Will growled out.

"I'm going to count to five—"

The gun clicked in Will's hand as he pointed directly at Simmons chest. "Well, I'm going to count to three."

Simmons looked down at the gun nervously, doubt enetering his eyes. Sam kept his grin on his face at Simmons misery and the little bot was feeling satisfied that Sam was happy. _Alright, I Iike these soldiers now._

"Simmons," Keller glanced at the man, trying to antagonize the soldiers further. He knew that they wouldn't hurt him, he was higher- up after all, but he knew that none of them slept for the past thirty-five hours and he didn't need a bullet up his ass from sleep deprivation. Simmons slowly took his eye off the gun pointed directly at his chest.

"Yes, sir?"

"These guys _really_ don't like losing. I'd do what they say."

Simmons eyes flickered between Keller and Will for a moment before sighing. "Fine, the boy's Camaro can save the world, but if anyone asks I made the decision."

Sam rolled his eyes at his child-like behavior. "I'd say the gun did," Sam said with a grin and Nokia nodded his little head.

0-0-0-0-0

Sam gasped as he saw Bumblebee, his Bumblebee, crying out weakly as he was sprayed with dry ice. He knew that the cold temperatures made metal shrink and he could only imagine what that would do to a metal being with feelings. From the sounds Bumblebee was making, he guessed it hurt a lot. The AllSpark cried out to Sam to save him. Sam acted quickly on instinct and ran towards Bumblebee with Nokia holding onto his shoulder.

"Stop stop stop stop stop stop!" he pushed some guys out of the way to get to his guardian, not caring if he got sprayed in the process. The only thing that was on his mind was saving his poor Bumblebee. For him and the AllSpark.

"Cease and desist," Banachek ordered. The men reluctantly dropped their hoses, knowing that they couldn't ignore their boss. But why in all seven hells would he want to stop freezing the robot? The thing could attack at any given moment.

Bumblebee's optics shuttered when the cold aching feeling stopped. He turn his head to see Sam's bright tearing hazel-golden eyes staring up at him in worry. Since when did his charge hazel-golden eyes? Bumblebee didn't have time to dwell on that thought as he lost himself into a sea of gold. Somehow fascinated with the color of his eyes.

"Bee?" he asked.

Oh, thank Primus, he was safe the whole time. Bumblebee let his masked drop over his face and scooped Sam up with a yelp, holding the boy to him, protectively. He aimed his cannon at everyone else that was present, letting it warm up and ready to fire. He would not let them take Sam from him again. Sam was _his_ charge and he was the reason that all the pain went away. Both physical and mental. Sam rubbed his masked face with his hand to get Bumblebee's attention.

"Bee, they won't hurt you now," Sam assured gently. "The AllSpark is here and the Decepticons are coming."

Bumblebee barely listen to what Sam was saying, preferring to wave his cannon at the other humans who caused both of them harm. Another small hand rested on his face, making him face Sam. Those pretty hazel-golden eyes stared at him, a concerned look in them. The golden was more evident in them and Bumblebee had a feeling that he was sad.

"It's okay," he said softly. "I won't let them hurt you again."

Bumblebee changed his cannon to his hand and retracted his mask. He ran a metal finger through Sam's soft hair before moving down to his face and down to his chest, making sure that he really was there. Sam smiled widely at him, not protesting to the affectionate touch. He knew Bumblebee wouldn't hurt him. It was then that Bumblebee noticed Nokia on his shoulder and tilts his head in confusion. Sam, who noticed where Bumblebee's attention is at and look at Nokia.

"It's okay. I saved him. I couldn't let them kill the little guy." Sam explained and Bumblebee nodded. Understanding his charge before going back to what he was doing before much to Nokia's disappointment and whined softly.

As the two of them were in their own little world, everyone around them were staring at them in awe, mouths open and eyes wide.

"He really trusts him a lot, doesn't he?" Epps asked lowly so he wouldn't get the bot's attention. He didn't need the cannon aimed at him again.

Maggie smiled kindly as she watched the two. "Very much," she answered. Oh, she knew what was happening there. Maggie just hoped that his parents won't freak out when they realized it.

"We'll take you to the AllSpark, Bee," Sam said. He glanced down at the ground before looking back at his guardian. "Um, I would like it if you put me down, please?"

The slight curl of the palm he was sitting on was his answer. Sam sighed and smile at the people watching them. Banachek shook his head after he cleared his thoughts before telling them to follow him to the chamber. Sam layed back in Bumblebee's palm as he started to walk. It wasn't as uncomfortable as Sam thought. It was almost like sitting on Ratchet's palm when he picked him up to cut off the metal hand cuffs.

The Cube was in sight now and Bumblebee rushed up to it. He lowered his palm for Sam to get off and walk over to Will.

"Thanks for not letting him shoot us," he whispered to him. Sam grin. He could tell he would be great friends with this one.

"No problem, soldier."

They watched as Bumblebee touched the AllSpark gently and Sam felt It's happiness to see Bumbleebee alright before complying to a request for him. Energy sparked from Bee's touch, a wave rippled through the Cube and everyone watched in awe as It slowly shrank down to where it could fit the palm of Bumblebee's hand.

"Whoa," Sam muttered.

"Alright, we need to get this thing out of here," Will was ready to get rolling, the adrenaline coursing through his veins once again. "With Megatron here so close to the Cube and with everything starting to malfunction, I want the Cube out of here."

"We can call for the Air Force to pick it up," Epps suggested.

"Alright, we have a plan," Will nodded in approval. "The closest place is Mission City. Call the Air Force and let's get this all over with."

0-0-0-0-0

Sam and Maggie, who wanted to go with him, were in Bumblebee now, on their way to Mission City with the Cube. Sam looked out the window with countless thoughts swimming in his head. When Bumblebee handed him the Cube, something strange happened. He didn't know if it was possible but the bond he had with AllSpark had became so strong that he started seeing images in his head at first. It was a planet. Not Earth. Cybertron, as it looked liked before the war.

Images of Bumblebee, Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and even Optimus before the war had happened. The AllSpark was showing him what Cybertron looked like before the Great War. And he had to admit their planet is way more beautiful than Earth itself. Then he started hearing a whisper, a sweet voice in his head and realized that it was the _AllSpark_ speaking to him.

 _Sam, don't worry so much._ The AllSpark assured. _You will get stressed out if you keep thinking like that._

Sam lips hardened in a straight line as he kept looking out the window. _But why me?_

 _Because you are special. You have a destiny to fulfill._ The AllSpark spoke gently.

 _Will you tell me what is is?_ Sam thought he heard the AllSpark giggled.

 _I can't tell you, boy. It's a secret._

Sam groan quietly in frustration before he glanced at the side view mirror. "Shit," he cursed.

Maggie turn her head to him in fear. "What? What is it?"

"It's Barricade." Sam answered Maggie and Nokia climbed on Sam shoulder before pressing kisses on his neck again. _Doesn't this little guy know when to stop?_

Maggie's eyes widen as she looked behind them. "Is he the police car?"

Sam nodded. "Yep, that's him. He's one of the Decepticons I encountered."

Maggie inhale and exhale heavily. "Oh God," she muttered. "Oh god oh god oh god." Maggie chanted.

Sam watched as the armored truck and Optimus transform and begin to fight before they disappeared from view. Sam mentally sent a prayer to those who were on the bus. Within a few tense minutes they were in Misson City. Sam climbed out of the car as an F-22 Raptor soared above the city.

"Air Force has arrive! Pop smoke!" Will ordered.

Maggie put her hand on Sam's arm and gripped it as a bad feeling crawled into his stomach and more thoughts swam though his brain.

 _Calm down, boy._ The AllSpark created a mental melody and sent it so he could calm himself down. Sam gave the AllSaprk a thanks because it did calm him down somewhat.

The F-22 turned around and lowered to where it looked like it would run into some of the buildings.

"It's Starscream!" Ironhide yelled in warning.

 _Well,_ Sam thought fearfully. _This is going to be the day I die._


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the cliffhanger. I just LOVE cliffhangers. Anyways, enjoy!_

 _I do not own Transformers._

Chapter 7

Sam cursed silently as he pulled Maggie over to where Will and Epps were, Nokia clinging to his brown sweater. Ironhide and Bumblebee ran to use a carrier truck as a barrier. The F-22, Starscream, Sam figured out, fired a missle and a huge explosion momentarily blinded Sam and left his ears ringing. A few dozens yards away, the remains of the truck laid in fiery pieces. Ironhide was cast off to the side, slowly getting up off the pavement with smoke smudges and scratches on his armor. Sam stood up with a huff where he had covered Maggie and looked over when he heard a warble sound just as his ears stopped ringing. Sam gasped in horror when the smoke cleared.

"Oh my God," he cried with wide eyes. "Bee!"

His poor Bumblebee legs were almost completely gone. He was dragging himself over so he could get to his charge.

"Your legs," he whispered. He moved forward to Bumblebee who was crawling his way to the horrified teen. "We need Ratchet." Sam whisper before turning toward the medic. "Ratchet!"

A few tears leaked down Sam's face as he stared at Bumblebee. _Why is Bumblebee always the one to get hurt?_ Sam barely heard Will and Epps shouting into the radio, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything right now. Not the soldiers, the Autobots, Mikaela, or even his parents. Right now, his only concern was the bot who was injured on the ground who was helplessly crawling towards him. Nokia tried calming him down by nuzzling Sam's neck but it didn't work.

" **Sam. No. Crying. Please."** Bumblebee used radio clips to speak.

"I'm crying?" Sam murmured quietly and raised a hand to feel his wet face. _Oh, how embarrassing._ Sam couldn't remember a day he had actually cried.

Bumblebee raised a shaky servo to his face and wiped the tears away. Sam just stared at him, surprised for such an act coming from him. Jazz and Ratchet were speeding towards a large tank that had started to fire at them. People were running and screaming everywhere, confused on what exactly was unsettling their normal perfect lives. Maggie spied a nearby tow ruck and ran over to it, Sam was too busy as his attention was on Bumblebee.

"I'm not gonna leave you," Sam told Bumblebee. He wouldn't leave him like this, the Decepticons can rust in hell for all he cares.

Bumblebee lifted up the Cube and held it out to him. He made a pleading sound for him to take it. Farther away, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Jazz were battling Brawl.

"It's Megatron!" he barely heard Ratchet say. His head whipped up and saw a tall dark silver mech who look like he was the about the size of Optimus, walking around with a cannon drawn out. He fired at Jazz, making him wince at the thought of his legs getting blown off too. Tires screeching and he saw Maggie pull up in the tow truck.

"Sam, come and help me," Maggie ordered. A chill went up her spine when she saw how. . . broken Sam looked. This couldn't be happening. In the small amount of time of getting to know Sam in person, she knew that he was strong, sensible, and a confident leader. Maggie didn't know this guy in front of her. He was not the Sam Witwicky she had met hours ago.

Sam nodded and got up off the ground to help Maggie. He gave Nokia to Bumblebee to watch over him even though Nokia whined in protest. They were in the middle of hooking Bumblebee up when Will and the other soldiers were suddenly by him. The next thing he knew Will was handing him a flare and telling him to run to a building nearby to deliver the Cube.

"Will, I'm not a soldier," he whispered in panic. Will honestly couldn't expect him to do this. "I'm a nerd. That's it."

"Well you're one of us now," he retorted. He had only known the bo hours ago, but he could tell he was strong. When he saw Sam save that little bot from being exterminated, Will knew that he really was a fighter and won't stand by to let a human or bot get killed under his watch. "I know you can do this. Just run to the building with the statues." Will pointed to the building and Sam followed his finger.

Sam turn to stare at him, not believing that he honestly that he could run all the way to that building. He never ran that fast or that far before, not even in gym class! How the hell was Will expecting that from him?

"Sam, we will protect you," Ironhide said, cannons drawn. Ratchet nodded in agreement. Their new friend would need bodyguards, and they wouldn't let an Earth insect or human near him right now, much less a bullet. Sam stared at them for a moment, forgetting the chaos as they gotten ready their weapons.

A determined glint entered his eyes. He would do this, but not for Will or the Autobots or Mikaela or the civilians. He would do this for Nokia, Bumblebee, and the AllSpark.

 _No sacrifice, no victory._ Sam heard the AllSaprk's voice in his head.

"Let's go!"

He never ran so fast in his entire life until now. All that he could think was that he needed to get to the building with the Cube and fast before it's too late.

 _No sacrifice, no victory._

And away from the Decepticon warlord. He would not let that dirty warlord get his nasty claws on the Cube. He would rather give up his entire life to protect the Cube he was holding in his hands.

 _No sacrifice, no victory._

Even if it means. . .

 _No sacrifice, no victory._

Not getting the chance to tell the Autobots how much they mean to him. Sam turn to look at Ironhide and Ratchet who were following closely behind him. They took any attacks aimed at him and diverted them, not letting Sam get hit and warning him when one was coming their way. _Damnit! I need to run faster!_ His legs begged him to stop, but he pushed himself harder.

"Get to the building, Sam," Ironhide encouraged. "Don't stop!"

Sam did as he was told, but looked up at the _wooshing_ sound that reached his ears. He looked up, and thought for a moment that he had frozen. Their was a silver mech that transformed from the F-22 in front of him and he knew that was Starscream.

Ratchet and Ironhide caught Starscream, drawing his attention away from her. Sam ran towards the building, ignoring everything else as Megatron followed behind him. A car came out of nowhere and he slammed into it painfully. The Cube rippled for a moment at the harsh and unexpected impact before Sam started to run again, unaware that three new bots that had just joined the world.

He was finally there.

Sam ran inside the empty and decaying building, his eyes quickly roaming for stairs. He prayed that their was a stairwell in the back, and darted in that direction when he heard the loud sound of glass breaking and the stone wall being crushed. _Well, at least I know Megatron is here._

"I smell you, boy!"

He raced up the stairwell barely escaping the metal claw that came through the floor and reached for him. Looking up, Sam nearly whined when he saw a dozen more stairs he had to climb. He went up to the steps, one-by-one, his legs begging for him to stop out of pain but he pushed himself. When he reached to the top Sam was practically crawling tiredly to the door with the Cube. He stood up in relief that he was finally on the roof and picked up the Cube before going outside into the open. He pulled out the flare Will gave him and lit it up, smiling when he saw the helicopter heading his way.

The helicopter waited a foot in front of him and he held the Cube out to the soldier, so he could take it. It was almost in his hands when Sam looked over and saw Starscream fire a missle. "Look out!"

The helicopter was shot down and he had to avoid the tail from knocking his head off. Sam had just stood up when the roof burst into pieces and he was suddenly looking at the evil form of Megatron. _Ugh, seriously? Why can't Megatron be a lazy evil psychotic alien? That would be so much easier._ Sam was cursing when he ran to the other side of the building to hide behind a statue on the very edge of the building.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshling?" Megatron asked in honest curiosity after he pulled himself fully onto the roof. This was the first fleshing to run from him, far from it, but he was the first to really stand out to him. When he was still frozen, his systems had scan every human life that came near him to know of his surroundings. The boy was the only one that stood out and didn't disgust him completely like the other fleshlings who poked or stared at him. He had something that Megatron wanted, and he was apparently special among to those Autobot scums if they trusted him with their only means to restore and repopulate their planet.

Sam looked down in fear at how high he was before turning his attention to Megatron and glared at him around the statue, locking his eyes with those deep red optics. Megatron could feel his own optics widen at those eyes staring at him. He can feel his circuits heating up from the boy glaring at him.

"Give me the AllSpark, and you may live to be my pet," Megatron offered. He didn't just want the Cube now, he wanted this boy as well. He may be of use to him in the future.

Starscream was on a building next to them, watching and gaping at his leader. Why in Unicron's name was Megatron offering a worthless fleshling to be his pet? Did he wanted to torture him for information about the Autobots or something? Starscream was so confused at the moment as he watch the scene before him.

 _Sam, don't let him get his claws on me,_ the AllSpark pleaded.

"I'm never giving you the AllSpark!" Sam declared bravely even though he didn't feel brave at all. But all he knew was that he would die fighting before he handed the Cube over. Sam would rather get beat up by Trent DeMarco than accept the offer. And to anyone who knew Sam good enough, they'd know that it was a big deal to him.

Megatron felt a wave of disappointment hit him hard and unexpected. He sighed before aiming his flail. "So unwise," he said almost sadly. Almost.

Megatron swung his flail, the statue broke and Sam flew off the building. _So this was what it feels like to free fall._ Sam thought about his family, Miles, and Mikaela. Sam thought about the Autobots and how it was so nice to meet them, but now. . . but now he will never get to see them again. He will never tell them how much he cared about them, loved them, appreciated how much they had done for him. During Sam's memories, he yelp in surprise when a large metal hand grabbed him. _Oh, please don't let it be Megatron!_ He was pulled up and leveled over a warm metal chest.

"I got you, boy," Optimus reassured him. Sam had a shaky smile on his face. "Hold on to the Cube."

Then they were falling again, Megatron not too far behind them. They landed hard onto the pavement and Sam groan in pain. His head had thumped against Optimus' chest when they fell, and for a moment he saw stars. Sam looked around when Optimus moved his servo out of the way.

"Sam," Optimus deep voice reached his ears. He turn to look at Optimus retracting his battle mask and looked into his bright blue optics. For a moment his breath got caught in his throat. "You risked your life to protect the Cube."

"I'll do anything for you guys," he said softly, but honestly. He surprised himself how he truly had meant that. "No sacrifice, no victory."

"If I can't defeat Megatron, I want you to push the Cube into my chest. I'll sacrifice myself to destroy it."

 _No! Please, Sam, don't do it. Don't kill the Prime, please! Let him live._ Sam heard the AllSpark cried out to him, begging him not to push it into his chest. Sam nodded and climbed off Optimus chest before going into a ditch, watching Prime and his brother fought, chunks of a nearby building crumbled as Optimus slammed into it. Sam heard missle flew overhead and he saw Megatron start to stagger as he was hit. He got up, Cube in hand and made his way out of the ditch. He was knocked to the ground by the debris and silver claws slammed on either side of him.

"My," Megatron growled threateningly. This little fleshling would obey him. Fear would win. No matter what. "AllSpark!"

"Sam," he heard Optimus called out. "Put the Cube into my chest, now!" he ordered, almost pleadingly.

 _No! Sam, please spare him. He can't die. Push me into Megatron's chest, just not my precious Prime!_ Sam knew what he had to do. He couldn't kill Optimus and he wouldn't, not even if he ordered him to do so. Sam looked up at Megatron without fear and looked at him straight into his cold red optics and held the AllSpark up. _I'm sorry,_ Sam whispered to the AllSpark. The AllSpark responded back in a gentle manner, happy that the Prime was going to live.

"No, Sam!"

Sam gasped in pain as the AllSpark began to warm to an unbearable temperature, but he held on as the Cube disintegrated into Megatron's chest. Megatron kneeled, made a clawing motion at his chest, quivered a few times, making a choking sound, and finally fell as his red optics dimmed. The great tyrant was dead and so was the AllSpark. Sam fell a wave of depression for the loss of the AllSpark, a friend.

Optimus stood up and looked down at his brother, optics blank. "You left me no choice, brother." he said sadly.

Sam shakily went up to Optimus' pedes and hugged them the best that he could and rub his face on it to comfort Optimus. He knew that the Prime must be hurting a lot since he knew Megatron before the war had even started. Optimus looked down at Sam and offline his optics in content. The Prime had never felt so relaxed before.

Ratchet and Ironhide walked up, Ironhide holding a very weak Jazz in his servos. Optimus online his optics and looked down at the boy who saved all of them, him mostly.

"Sam," he spoke softly to get his attention. Sam looked up at Optimus. "I owe you my life," he said solemnly. "We are in your debt."

Sam gave him a small smile. His hands were still shaking and he was trying to process that he had just killed someone. Even though he was hell bent and evil on killing every human in the world, but he was still a person. "Anytime, Big Guy."

Maggie pulled up with Bumblebee and Sam ran over to him. He chirped a little and gave him a cheerful wave. That was when Sam saw them. The terraformers that Bumblebee was holding went over to him. Nokia made a happy sound when he saw Sam alright and went over to him to climb on his shoulder before talking in a language to the terraformers that Sam didn't know. He heard the Autobots chuckle at the little bot and Sam looked at them in confusion.

"What? What did he say?" he asked which only made the Autobots laugh harder. Sam shrug before turning to look at Jazz and gasp. "Jazz! Look at you," he ran over to Jazz where Ironhide was holding him. "What happened?"

Jazz weakly turn his head to Sam. "Megatron happened," his answer was simple. "I'll tell you more. . . but I'm not in the position to, right now."

Ratchet had a deep frown on his face when he spoke to Jazz. "Never mind the story, Jazz. I mean look at you! It's going to take weeks to fix you up!"

"Oh, Primus," Jazz groaned in dread. "Spending weeks with Doctor Hatchet. Why couldn't you rip out my spark when you had the chance, Megatron?"

"Hey," Sam laughed. "I'm glad you're all safe and alive."

A sheepish smile was thrown his way. Jazz knew that spending a little time with Ratchet wouldn't kill him. He was actually worried about getting hit with a wrench more than anything.

"Permission to speak, sir?" A light British accent had Sam snapping his head to Bumblebee. _What the fuck?_

"Permission granted," Optimus said.

"You can speak now?" Sam gaped. Why had he been holding out on him?

Bumblebee gave him an amuse look before looking back to Optimus. "I wish to stay with the boy."

"If the boy wishes?" Optimus said, looking down at the human boy.

Sam blinked as all optics were on him. He looked up into Bumblebee's hopeful blue optics and he felt a smile creep onto his face. "Yeah," he whispered. "Yeah, I'll go wherever you go, Bee. Although I might need to stay at my house sometimes."

He smiled over at Maggie. "After all, I got a crazy as hell mother who would make this look like a baseball field."

Maggie smiled widely at that and laughed a bit.

Bumblebee chirped and scooped up his charge when the terraformers started rubbing up against him. He held Sam close, almost possessively, to get away from the terraformers. Not only that Bumblebee held Sam close but he was also happy that he was going to stay with him. His spark warmed up at the thought that he would get to keep him. His Sam.

0-0-0-0-0

 _Two months later_

Sam was nervous. He couldn't remember a day in his life that he had ever been so nervous, and that was something, seeing how he was only a teenage boy in high school. After the week of the Mission City disaster their was a lot of debriefing and paperwork, he and Maggie along with a few soldiers were finally allowed to go home. But that wasn't exactly why Sam was so worried.

When he got back home, his parents question him how he got a brand new Camaro along with a new cell phone and a laptop. Sam just said it was all the government that gave him the stuff, but in reality it was Bumblebee, Nokia, and Brains who happens to be a laptop and was suddenly transformed, all thanks to the AllSaprk. Although, Glen was not happy that Nokia would rather stay with Sam. It was his phone! It would have been so cool to have a phone that transforms, but the government had to give him a new one since Nokia won't leave Sam's side, much to his disappointment.

After those questions were answered, they started to demand answers about the whole government situation. Sam couldn't think of any answers and started heaving and kneeled to the ground as if he was about to puke. That stopped his parents from demanding answers and started to fret over him. He looked towards Bumblebee and gave him a wink before going inside the house. And everything seemed fine until two months later they started asking for answers, gently and calmly because they think their son would start to have a panic attack when they were demanding answers. Sam, of course, told them that it's all classified but he needs permission to talk to them about it.

So here he was inside of Bumblebee with Nokia and Brains. After talking to Optimus about his parents and how they were persistent on getting answers, he agreed to let his parents in on the secret but only if all the Autobots were there to meet his parents. Sam thought it was fine but deep down he knew it was not fine. Sam looked behind them and saw Optimus along with the other Autobots driving all the way to Tranquility. Sam knew the baseball bat would come out when his mother figure out what her baby boy had gone through. If they thought Ratchet was bad with a wrench then they'll think Ratchet had came in the form of his mother.

 **"What's wrong?"** Even though Bumblebee can actually talk, in his alt mode he uses the radio mostly and in his bipedal mode he uses his voice.

"It's nothing, Bee," Sam sighed. "I'm just worried how everything will turn out. Besides you have seen my parents, they'll freak once they see you guys."

Bumblebee was silent for a long time. " **I am sorry, Sam. I'm sorry that you have been pulled into all of this, but I cannot change what had happened."**

"Oh, Bee, I didn't mean it like that," Sam said. "Don't think like that. I wouldn't give up meeting all of you for the world. My life may not have been perfect but meeting you guys, it's. . . it's perfect now. You guys make my life perfect."

Bumblebee was silent again, but more relieved than before. In the short time that he had known Sam, he had felt like he known Sam his whole life. He had grown on him very quickly, and not just him either. He had loved spending time with Jazz and Ratchet in the make-shift med-way that Ratchet was repairing Jazz in. At first, Ratchet had been wary of letting such a small being so close to all of his tools, but he learned very quickly that Sam knew what and what not to touch.

Ratchet had been very surprised when Sam had offered to help to repair Jazz in the small places he could't reach.

Sam had also spent a good amount of time with Optimus and Ironhide, both who had been negotiating with the higher ups about the new base that would be built for the Autobots on the planet and any future ones coming. They had decided to build the main base in Nevada desert, but an additional base would be made in Diego Garcia for when the Autobots had to fight on another continent.

Ironhide loved showing off his weapons to Sam every time he caught the human boy staring at them in interest. He explained to him how they worked and demonstrating when the boy asked on the practice range for him. That mostly scared Bumblebee and Nokia, who didn't like the idea of Sam getting so close to the weapons specialist and his cannons. Sam had won out when he faked cried and promised to stay behind Ironhide.

The times he spent with Optimus was the most peaceful compared to the rest of the Autobots. Sam had learned that Optimus was very sweet and soft spoken but very wise with his words. They would just sit outside at night to go star gazing or sit in the hanger, and Sam would listen to most of his stories on Cybertron, before the war and how the war began. Sam actually felt bad for Optimus, he had been really close to Megatron and before he knew it he had lost him. All the power corrupted Megatron and it all went to his head, and he became violent and angry. Sam didn't know what could be done but Megatron was dead now. It must hurt so much for Optimus to fight his brother.

Bumblebee's horn honking brought Sam out of his thoughts, and Sam looked from where he had been staring at the dashboard. They were in Tranquility, about to go down his street. It was day time, and some people were gaping outside their homes when they saw the awesome cars and the Peterbilt driving behind the yellow Camaro. Bumblebee pulled to a stop and Sam took a deep breath.

 _Well, here goes nothing._


End file.
